A RC-IGBT (Reverse Conducting Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) in which a FWD (Free Wheeling Diode) is built into an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) is a semiconductor device used in power conversion and the like. It is desirable to develop technology that can suppress breakdown of such a semiconductor device.